


The Merits Of (Not) Proofreading

by antigrav_vector



Series: Things I blame on the CapRBB slack [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comic Book Science, Fluff, I blame CAPRBB slack chat, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Super Soldier Serum, Threesome - M/M/M, serum enhancements, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector
Summary: It sounds totally crazy, but Steve blames everything about his current relationship on Bucky's phone's autocorrect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This, once again, is all Elle's fault. 
> 
> Link to the screencap that started it all is [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIkpM8eVAAAbY1U.jpg:large).
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

_Ping!_

Steve glanced over at his Starkphone, currently face down on his desk at his side, and straightened in his chair. He'd been sketching intently, letting his pencil guide him rather than the other way around, and hunched over his desk. His upper back protested briefly, and he stretched. One of these days, he'd give in and get himself a proper drafting table for his sketching. He did enough of it.

Picking up his phone and unlocking it with a swipe of his fingers, Steve glanced at the notification on the screen and smiled fondly. Bucky had sent him the fifth text in the last few minutes.

 _Ping!_ His phone chimed again in his hand.

Bucky had taken to texting like a fish to water. It had very quickly become his favourite thing to do, and all of the Avengers regularly got gifs, links to random web articles, photos of the things Bucky spotted on his careful walks through the city, and anything else under the sun that struck his friend's fancy.

_Ping!_

He'd never been a huge fan of technology before the war, for all that it had fascinated him. During the war he'd had very mixed feelings about it. Somewhere around the time that he'd found out about Zola's experiments with the Tesseract, technology had become something to fear, despite Howard's efforts to the contrary.

Tony, though. Tony was doing his damnedest to convince Steve to change his mind, and Bucky was helping him.

 _Ping_ Setting aside the thoughts, he opened the phone's messaging app. Better see what Bucky thought was so urgent.

_10:31AM Give it up for you_  
_10:31AM I would give it up for you_  
_10:32AM I would give it up for you_  
_10:32AM I'd do Anthony for you_

Steve raised an eyebrow at his phone. Those... sounded like they might be song lyrics. The question was: why did Bucky type Tony's name? Was it a hint? Was Bucky trying to say he was unhappy? Unsatisfied? Steve frowned at his phone, debating what to say to that. How to handle this new potential problem.

Thankfully for his state of mind, Bucky added:

_10:32AM Haha._  
_10:32AM Anything_

Steve relaxed. He'd had his own fights with the phone's autocorrect before. Most of the time it worked brilliantly, but there had been, Steve winced, a few Incidents. After the third, he'd learned to proofread his texts. His phone chimed again, then, interrupting his thoughts.

_10:34AM And anthony._

Steve stared at the screen, slightly disbelieving. Did that mean what he thought it meant? He'd been attracted to Tony from the first day they'd met. He wasn't blind. Tony was physically attractive as sin and noble and generous besides. Sure, the man had his faults, too. But Steve could forgive a lot in the face of Tony's good qualities.

He'd never acted on it, though. Losing Bucky had still been a raw wound when he'd met Tony, and Tony had been with Pepper, besides. Then he'd gotten Bucky back, albeit not without a fight, and the whole thing had been moot. Steve didn't cheat. Period.

Tony's breakup with Pepper had only barely registered on Steve, when it happened, preoccupied as he'd been with getting Bucky stabilised again.

The idea that Bucky might be attracted to Tony too...

Steve chewed on his lower lip a little before he replied, trying not to blush at the thought of what he was about to do. Should he go through with it? He'd never really been one to avoid risks, but this was a big leap of faith. Yeah, he knew Bucky would let it go if he put his foot down, but it would be a while before either of them would be able to stop thinking about the idea of inviting Tony to join them in bed.

 _I would do Anthony as well, haha_ , he typed and hit send before he could second guess himself.

There was a pause, then, a short break in the steady stream of texts, and Steve tried not to let himself wonder what Bucky would do, would say, as he waited for the reply. Was Bucky surprised? Disgusted? Angry?

_10:42AM Guess we got a few things to talk about, then._

Steve dared take a steadying breath. It sounded like Bucky was relieved, and what that meant, Steve had no idea.

He hadn't had to wait long to find out, in the end. Bucky had slipped quietly into their shared suite a few minutes after sending that final text. Steve took the opportunity to put away his art supplies while Bucky made his way through the suite, and was ready when his best friend fetched up against the door frame, leaning there like he needed the support.

"Steve?" Bucky prompted him. "Did you mean it?"

Steve eyed his lover briefly, marshaling his thoughts. He and Bucky had only recently finally acted on their mutual attraction, and were still feeling out the boundaries of that new dimension of their relationship. It really wasn't surprising that Bucky would be a bit tentative about wrecking the balance they'd struck. He stood and stepped over to Bucky, settling his hands on Bucky's hips and feeling some of the tension melt away under his touch. "Yeah, but if you didn't, we don't have to do anything. Even if you did, we can leave that minefield alone."

Bucky snorted a bit derisively. "Not now that you've gone an' put the idea in my head."

Steve leaned his forehead against Bucky's and smiled ruefully. "Right. What do you wanna do, then, jerk?"

"Don't tell me you've missed the way Tony waxes poetic about your eyes and your ass," he shot back, only half-joking.

"Yeah, well, I have to listen to him ramble on about your arms and shoulders a lot," Steve pointed out. "That means nothing."

"You still got no idea how people tick, do ya?" Bucky reached up to tilt Steve's head back a little. Their eyes met, before he went on, "Tony _notices_ you, in a way that he reserves for a few special people, even if he flirts with anything that moves and a lot that don't."

"If you think he doesn't notice you the same way, Buck, you're foolin' yourself," Steve told him and ran one hand up Bucky's spine to settle at the nape of Bucky's neck.

"Doubt it," Bucky shrugged, but didn't pursue the point any further. "Anyway, only one way to answer that question, and first we gotta decide if what to do and how."

"Simple," Steve told him. "We ask. He turns us down, and the problem solves itself. He doesn't? Well, then we can worry about the rest."

Bucky gave him a skeptical look. "You'd rather run off to face unbeatable odds than ask him. I know you."

Steve made a face at his lover. "You're no better," he pointed out, "not when you actually care about the answer."

"So, we're both hopeless," Bucky concluded, his tone a clear signal that he wasn't being serious, "and might as well just ambush him and carry him off to bed."

The idea had a certain appeal, though. Steve considered it. They'd have to make sure Tony was on board before they went through with anything, but as ways to express their interest went, it wasn't bad.

"Steve?" Bucky eyed him warily, "Steve, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," he replied with a grin, "that you have the best ideas."

"Oh no," Bucky's hands came up to grab at Steve's wrists tightly. "No. Steve, don't. I have no idea what you're thinking, but it's not --"

Steve kissed him to shut him up. He knew Bucky wouldn't change his mind when he heard the plan that was brewing, but he also didn't really care to listen to Bucky lecture him.

Bucky, not entirely willing to go with the change in intent Steve'd injected into their intimate discussion, bit at Steve's lip. The move drew blood, and Bucky drew back with an unvoiced snarl tugging at his lips. "Steve, I'm serious."

"So'm I. You're right. We're neither of us good at talking to people when we want anything more than just a professional working relationship. Took us a damned long time just to get ourselves straightened out, on that score." Steve threaded his hand into the long hair at the nape of Bucky's neck and tugged at it lightly. "So let's just ambush him. Obviously, we'd have to talk a few things out, but at least we wouldn't have to convince him we're interested, that way."

Watching him for a long moment that felt like an hour, Bucky looked entirely unconvinced. "That is _not_ a good plan, Steve."

Before Steve could reply, Bucky was kissing him again, hard. Steve hissed at the sting of his bitten lip but went along with the move willingly. Bucky was trying to distract him, and they both knew it, but that was ultimately okay. Steve had no intention of ever turning Bucky away if he could help it, regardless of whether he wanted a hug, sex, or a willing ear. 

What happened next was a foregone conclusion. It took almost no time at all for them to rile one another up enough that stumbling across the suite to their shared bedroom took nearly all their focus. Steve spent the short walk stripping Bucky's clothes off and continuing to kiss the breath right out of him. 

Bucky returned the favor, his hands immediately dropping to the button and fly of Steve's pants and dipping beneath long enough to tease at Steve's cock. They lingered there for a moment before Bucky pulled them back out of the tangle of fabric and skin and shoved Steve's t-shirt up, his hands sliding over bared skin and leaving behind twin trails of goosebumps.

Steve shivered and pulled his hands off Bucky just long enough to strip his t-shirt off and let it fall to the floor, not really giving a flying fuck about where it ended up as long as he could keep touching Bucky. Bucky chuckled at him and followed suit, peeling off his favourite Henley and tossing it over the back of the sofa as they passed it.

Steve took the opportunity to run his own hands over bared skin, lingering just slightly over the scars and the seam where Bucky's left arm met his torso. It had taken them both a long time to really accept that the thing was part of Bucky, now. That there was no going back, and the best they could do was ask Tony to upgrade the hell out of it. The sight and feeling of the metal didn't bother Steve anymore, now. It was just another part of Bucky, and he loved his fella.

"Come on," Bucky mumbled into his skin, just below his ear, "take those pants off and take me to bed."

Shivering again as Bucky started sucking a bruise into the sensitive skin, Steve hurriedly followed the request. Well, more or less. He started with Bucky's pants, rather than his own, undoing the button and fly when shoving them down off Bucky's hips. "Bed is definitely on the agenda," he agreed.

Bucky didn't answer, caught up in his efforts to raise a hickey that would last long enough that someone other than the two of them might see it. Steve huffed at him but didn't pull away. Bucky's possessiveness was accepted fact, and Steve liked knowing that Bucky cared enough to feel possessive, even if the marks Bucky left on him weren't, strictly, a turn-on for Steve.

Bucky raised his head just long enough to kick out of his jeans as they crossed the threshold of their bedroom, then shoved at Steve's pants. When they hit his knees, it was Steve's turn to pull away briefly so that he could get out of them. He stripped off his underwear in the same motion, then caught Bucky's eyes. "What'd'ya want to do, jerk?"

Bucky's eyes went dark, and he gave Steve a speculative look. "I want you on your knees and your mouth on my cock."

The words sent a shock of heat through Steve, and he nodded. "You keep your hands to yourself, though. No helping."

They'd settled on that little rule for Bucky's peace of mind, more than anything, but they'd discovered that they both liked knowing that Bucky was at his mercy, for all that it was Steve who was on his knees.

"Hands on the door frame," Steve suggested, pointing to their en-suite bathroom with his chin. It didn't really matter which one they used, but neither of them was really a fan of the idea that anyone walking into their living room could get an eyeful, and nevermind that they'd have plenty of warning before that could happen. Rather than push that boundary, they kept to the inside of their bedroom.

Bucky groaned low in his throat, then took the two steps over to the bathroom door and brought his hands up to grip the metal at head height, facing the open floor of the bedroom.

Steve grabbed a pillow off the chair that stood in the corner of their room, then settled himself on his knees on said pillow in front of his lover, savouring the tension of the moment. "You ready?"

"Do it," Bucky rasped, sounding like he was halfway to coming already, his hands tightening around the door frame in anticipation.

Steve caught Bucky's eyes, then leaned in slowly to plant his hands on his lover's hips again, holding them steady as he lowered his head. When he was close enough that his breath caressed the head of Bucky's cock, he paused, just to hear Bucky swear at him. 

Bucky obliged, his hips thrusting forward without his conscious decision. "Fuckin' hell, Steve, don't tease, goddamn. You look so fuckin' pretty on your knees like that, shit. Ya got me hard as a rock, already, c'mon."

Tilting his head just enough to give his lover a pleased smirk, Steve shifted one hand around to Bucky's cock, pulling the tip away from Bucky's navel and licking delicately at the drop of precome gathering there. "Mmm," he hummed, enjoying himself immensely, "you taste good, Buck. I never get tired of this."

The comment got a strangled sound out of Bucky, and Steve suddenly needed to have his lover's cock in his mouth as much as Bucky wanted it to be there.

"That's it," Steve encouraged him, licking at Bucky's cock with the flat of his tongue and drawing the move out as long as he could just to savour the taste of clean skin, musk, and salty come, "let me hear you."

Bucky whined at him, the sound catching high in his throat, and Steve took him in properly, wrapping his lips around the head. He waited out Bucky's involuntary thrust then took Bucky deeper.

"God, Steve," Bucky gritted out, his hands clenching on the door frame until Steve wondered if he'd leave behind hand-shaped dents again, "I don't know what I did to deserve this, why you want it, but fuck, I ain't ever gonna get tired of anything about seeing you like this."

Steve looked up, catching Bucky's eyes, and held them. He wanted to speak, to reply, but there was no way he was letting Bucky's cock slip back out of his mouth, at this point. The feeling of that heated flesh on his tongue, filling up his mouth, leaking precome all over the place, was making his own need soar higher. He wanted, needed, Bucky to come in his mouth, needed to make Bucky weak in the knees, to make him feel good.

Rolling his tongue against the cock in his mouth got Steve a loud groan and Bucky took a shuddering breath. "Steve, shit," his lover rasped, " 'm close."

Shifting his weight and pulling back slowly, Steve let his teeth graze the skin sliding slickly between his lips, and felt the sharp twitches and almost convulsive shudders that went through Bucky in response. Soothing the skin again with his tongue and lips, Steve slowly slid his lover's cock back in his mouth. Then he leisurely repeated the move, riling his lover right back up again, and got Bucky's legs to shake. The third time he did it, Bucky's control broke with a hitching whine, flooding Steve's mouth with the salty sweet taste of come and curling forward like he'd been sucker punched. Steve was pretty sure Bucky's grip on the door frame was the only thing that was keeping him on his feet.

When Bucky straightened up again, his breath coming fast and his cock still hard, he stared down at Steve for a moment, looking almost awed. Steve still had his mouth wrapped around said cock, but now he leaned back, letting it slip back out of his mouth and licking at his lips.

"Not bad," he told Bucky.

"Not bad," Bucky grumbled back at him, uncurling his hands from their positions around the door frame. " _Not bad_ , he says."

Steve laughed at him and stood, going up onto his toes and raising his hands high over his head in a stretch intended to show off every inch of his body. "Bed?"

Bucky growled something under his breath, then lunged, catching Steve by the waist and tumbling him onto the bed. The move pulled a startled yelp out of Steve and ended in them playfully wrestling on their mattress, laughing.

When they came to a rest, Steve was pinned under Bucky's weight, and rather enjoying being there.

"Your turn," Bucky told him. "What'd'ya want, Punk?"

Steve considered that for a beat. "Well," he said leaning up to nip at Bucky's ear, then down his jaw to his chin, "if you're up for it, I want to feel you deep inside me."


	2. Chapter 2

About a day after their initial discussion, Steve's phone pinged, interrupting his continued attempts to catch up on all the history he'd missed while he'd been frozen. With a long exhalation that bordered on being a sigh, he set aside his book and unlocked his phone. When he saw what it was and who had sent it, his eyebrows shot up.

 _11:12AM Hey, Cap,_ Steve read, _why the hell is Barnes sending me screencaps of his autocorrect fails? https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DIkpM8eVAAAbY1U.jpg:large_  
_11:12AM Is there something you'd like to tell me?_

Steve was torn between the conflicting urges to laugh and pinch the bridge of his nose. Well, that was one way to plant the idea in Tony's head, he had to admit. Would have been nice if Bucky had told him that this was his plan, but he could improvise with the best. Luckily for Bucky. Rolling with this new information, he carefully considered exactly how to reply to that to keep Tony from deciding it was a joke or a prank.

 _And if there was?_ Steve typed back and hit send, further convinced that Bucky had fantastic ideas. This was even better than the original plan.

Tony was silent for a good few minutes, so Steve took the chance to write to Bucky. _Jeeze, Buck, thanks for the warning!_

All he got in reply from his lover was a pair of smiley faces, one laughing so hard it cried and the other winking broadly.

He paused, then added, _If you make me deal with this alone, so help me, I will make sure you don't sit for a week._

 _11:14AM That's not exactly incentive for me to stop doing it,_ Bucky pointed out.  
_11:15AM Think he'll bite?_

"Maybe if you ask nicely," Steve muttered, and turned back to his conversation with Tony.

 _11:17AM It's too early for this shit,_ Tony grumbled, and Steve chuckled at the irritation that seemed to radiate off the words.

 _Have some coffee and think about it, then,_ Steve sent back. _We can talk later._

Bucky chose that moment to appear, so Steve set down his phone and gave his lover a glare. "You could have told me you were going to send Tony that screenshot!"

"And let you freak out, waiting for his response? This was better. If I'd told you and you'd tied yourself in knots, you'd only have put your foot in your mouth when he came to you for answers. I was pretty sure he wouldn't ask me about it, and," Bucky shrugged with a grin, "when you're in damage control mode, you do pretty well."

Before Steve could reply to that, their door chimed.

Bucky gave it a considering look. "Bet you a fiver that's him now."

"I'm not taking that bet." Steve did pinch the bridge of his nose that time.

The door chimed again. "Come on, open up," Tony called out, "I know you're in there."

"Told'ya," Bucky said, then stepped away to let Tony in.

When Tony stepped in through the door, a large half-full mug of hot coffee in his hands, the air in the suite went tense and expectant. Bucky closed it behind him, and watched as Tony stalked around the sparse furniture and over to Steve to poke at his chest accusingly. "I don't know what game the two of you are playing," he said, "but I don't appreciate being jerked around."

Bucky looked a bit surprised by that, and Steve had to work to keep his own face neutral. "What makes you think we would do that?"

Tony have him a disbelieving look. "What the hell would the two you want with a broken old man?"

"Tony," Bucky retorted, "if you think we're not also old or broken, you're deluded. You saw what happened to Steve while he had to try to cope without me. It wasn't pretty, I didn't have to see more than the aftermath to know that. I'm still recovering from what happened to me while he was frozen. I just hide it well."

Looking somewhat mollified by that, Tony relaxed just slightly. "So what do you want, then?"

Steve stepped up next to Bucky and offered, "A chance?"

"To do what?" Tony prompted.

Encouraged by that, Steve caught Tony's eyes. "To take you to bed. If you don't want to, we'll accept that, but it's not the outcome we'd prefer. If you don't want to repeat it, we'll accept that, too, but..."

"Let me guess," Tony looked almost bemused, "it's not the outcome you'd prefer."

Bucky shrugged, "Not really, no."

"And you've already talked this over?" Tony gave Steve a skeptical look then turned his attention back to Bucky, as -- apparently -- prime suspect.

"Yeah," Bucky replied nonchalantly as he hooked his thumbs into his jeans pockets, "we have."

A short silence reigned. It only lasted a few seconds before Steve broke it. "So, does that mean you'll give it a try?"

"Fuck it, why not." Tony gave in, "I've had worse ideas."

Bucky grinned, most of the tension flowing out of his shoulders, and daringly stepped in close to Tony. "Worse ideas than letting a pair of guys make you scream? Like what?"

"I thought you knew how to use Google, Barnes." Tony shot back. "Your brain still frozen or something?"

"If it was, you'd thaw it out for me," Bucky asserted, and Steve bit back a laugh. "Yeah I know how Google works. I also know how biased the news is. Now, back to the topic at hand."

"That being?" Tony didn't give an inch, and Steve could see Bucky warm up to the challenge.

"You know what we want. What do you want?" Bucky demanded, standing almost chest-to-chest with Tony, and staring him down, but very carefully not touching him. Letting Tony make the first move, Steve realised, as tension crackled in the air between them.

Tony didn't disappoint. He brought his hands up, planting them on either side of Bucky's jaw, and yanked him in closer until their lips met. Bucky made a very satisfied sound, and let his own hands drift down to Tony's hips as they leisurely explored one another, holding Tony still but not pinning him.

Steve couldn't help the quiet groan that rose up from the pit of his stomach, watching Bucky rile Tony up seemingly effortlessly. Bucky heard him, of course, and chuckled into the kiss, deepening it and encouraging Tony to try to wreck him in return.

Instead, Tony pulled back for a breath, and growled. "You, Barnes, are too good at that for your own good."

"Plenty of practice," Bucky admitted easily. "And no, it ain't just with Steve, before you ask."

Steve tried to scrape up what was left of his wits as he stepped up behind Tony and put his hands lightly over Bucky's. "Care to find out what else he's good at?"

"What about the things you're good at? Hm?" Tony countered, turning and yanking Steve's head down until he could kiss Steve in turn.

Steve thought he could taste Bucky on Tony's lips, and a shiver went up his spine at the idea. He brought his own hands up and threaded them into Tony's hair to steady him as he tried to follow Bucky's example and drive Tony wild. The scratch of Tony's fashionable facial hair was different from Bucky's apparently permanent five-o'clock shadow, and made Steve's skin feel oversensitive. The sounds he made were different, too, and so was the way he moved, squirming against Steve's chest when the kiss got heated.

"Two of ya make a pretty picture," Bucky put in, breaking Steve out of the almost meditative state of mind he'd reached.

Tony pulled back enough to try to catch his breath. "Alright," he rasped, "let's see what you've got."

"You join us in bed," Bucky retorted, "you're gonna use our given names."

"I'll call you whatever you like, sweetheart," Tony shot back, "as long as we're in the bedroom. Outside? That's another story."

"I can work with that, but call me Bucky. I fought to get that identity back."

"Fine. I can work with that." Tony conceded, with a nod.

Steve watched, amused, as Bucky peeled Tony away from him and steered him in the direction of the bedroom. He followed, taking in the sight and storing it carefully in his memory. He might have to sketch them kissing, later. Or maybe Bucky leading Tony through the door, with a look of anticipation on his face that lit him up from inside. That was one of the hottest things he'd seen or heard in a long time. 

Tony seemed to agree. His hands went to the hem of Bucky's shirt, and pulled, distorting the fabric for an instant before it came loose of Bucky's jeans.

Bucky made an impatient sound and reached back over his head with his right hand, then unceremoniously yanked it off over his head. Steve stepped up behind Tony, and ran his hands down Tony's flanks to the hem of his pants before he tugged the hem of Tony's shirt out of the worn pair of jeans. "Yes?" He asked, before he stripped it off entirely.

"Do it," Tony told him, agreeing without sounding hesitant at all, and freed his hands long enough for Steve to peel the fabric away and toss the garment vaguely in the direction of the chair set in the corner of the room. When the shirt came free of him, it left his hair in total disarray, and Steve couldn't help the shiver of arousal that ran through him at the sight. Tony was somehow more attractive when his hair was ruffled like that than usual.

It only belatedly registered that his pants were uncomfortably tight when Tony turned to give him an amused look as they ended up pressed together, and quip, "Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just that happy to see me?"

Bucky groaned. "Really? That tired old line?"

"If it works," Tony said, letting the line trail off into a self-indulgent sound of pleasure as Steve's hands slid over the skin of his abs and chest.

For his part, Steve let his finger tips trace along the scars he found, lingering over them, as he ducked his head enough to tuck his nose into the hollow behind Tony's ear. The subtle hint of cologne there teased him further, making him want to strip Tony down until all of his lovely olive skin was bared to the world and track down every last bit of that scent. It was maddening, somehow, in a way that the way Bucky smelled never had been, for all that Bucky's skin was just as much of a turn on. Steve gave in to the urge to pull the skin into his mouth and taste. Putting one hand on the other side of Tony's head, Steve caught it between his teeth and set his attention to pulling blood to the surface.

Tony squirmed. "Jesus, are you part vampire or something?"

Steve made an amused sound but didn't let go, using his other hand to hold Tony's hips steady so he could grind against the man.

Bucky groaned loudly. "Come on, Steve, let him go so we can wreck him properly."

Reluctantly, slowly, Steve did, inch by inch. "I wanted to lick him all over," he complained half-heartedly at his lover.

"These are not mutually exclusive things," Tony pointed out.

"Good thinking," Bucky agreed. "Steve, you lick him. I want to try to make him come on my fingers."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Tony asked, sounding like he thought he was going to rue something about this but not what.

It stung a little that Tony still seemed to think that letting them have their way with him was a bad decision, somehow. Steve shrugged as Bucky pulled Tony toward the bed and tried to keep the motion fluid and nonchalant. "If you want to you _can_ say no," he reiterated.

"Fine, whatever, but don't complain if this is over really fucking quickly," Tony grumbled. "Shit."

"I'm pretty sure we have a cockring around here somewhere, if you like that kind of thing," Bucky offered.

Steve saw the shudder work its way down Tony's spine. "Not on the first date," he replied airily, but the intrigued expression on his face belied his attempt to brush off the idea.

Steve could tell Bucky had seen it too. They carefully didn't draw attention to it. Both of them knew better than to push Tony. That had been one of the first things about him that they'd learned. Thanks to his life in the spotlight, if you pushed, he evaded. Not even entirely because he necessarily wanted to, though he often did, but partly out of ingrained habit and reflex. Showing weakness of any kind, making admissions, was the fastest way to leave yourself open to attack.

"Do you like it hard and fast, then?" Bucky picked the thread back up. "Or drawn out until it's almost too much?"

"Surprise me." Tony gave him an arch look. "Show me what you've got."

Bucky considered that for a moment. "Take off those pants and get on the bed, then," he suggested.

It wasn't quite an order. Wouldn't be unless Tony chose to take it as one. Steve put in, "We should lay him out on his back, Buck. Prop his head up on the pillows so he can see everything. Let him watch you open him up and feel me leave hickeys all over his skin."

Tony's hands went to the waistband of his pants and he undid the closure without protest. "Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that, Cap?"

"Steve," he corrected, voice mild, as Tony's pants slid easily off his hips and revealed trim, well-muscled legs. "That nickname is for in the field. Not here."

Tony, Steve noted idly, surveying the bared skin with anticipation so keen it bordered on glee, wore no underwear. Whether that was an everyday thing or not, it definitely served his purposes right now. Bucky licked his lips and stepped up to Tony, running his hands up Tony's torso.

Steve decided he wanted to see Bucky naked, too, and stepped up behind his lover, trailing his fingers down Bucky's spine then around to his front along the waistband of his pants. Bucky pushed into the touch, eagerness he'd been keeping mostly under wraps coming to the fore. Bucky let his head fall back onto Steve's shoulder and bit at Steve's ear. When he let go, Steve kissed him and undid the button and fly holding the pants on Bucky's hips. 

Tony made a quiet sound that telegraphed a mix of surprise and want as Bucky's jeans fell to pool around his ankles.

Steve broke the kiss, and verbally prodded at Bucky as he took his hands off his lover. "Go on," he said. "I think Tony's ready."

Bucky huffed, and joked, "Better be. I sure am."

"Oh I'm ready." Tony mock-grumbled. "Been ready for a long damned time. Pair of fucking cockteases."

Laughing at Tony's clearly feigned irritation, Bucky tumbled him to the bed. He landed between Tony's legs just so, having planned and executed the move perfectly. It left them pressed against one another so that their skin slid pleasantly together. The sudden change got a surprised and rather undignified yelp out of Tony, who scowled darkly up at him. "You just don't know how to take your time," Bucky returned. "Too used to flying at Mach whatever to operate at normal speeds?"

"The suit hits Mach 4, thanks," Tony pointed out impatiently, as though they'd never heard him say that before, then added, "and I know damned well how to take my time in bed, but there's a time and a place."

"Yeah, here and now." Bucky ran his hands up the outsides of Tony's sprawled legs.

Steve took the opportunity to grab the lube out of their nightstand and toss it to Bucky, who caught it without seeming to look away from Tony. That done, he settled himself on the bed next to Tony, and picked up one of Tony's hands. "Think I'll start here. Suggestions, Buck?"

"Take his fingers deep in your mouth and show him how good you are with your tongue. Let him imagine how it'd feel to have his cock buried in your mouth instead."

Tony groaned at the very idea, his hips twitching upwards, and Steve nodded. "I like that idea. Anything else?"

Bucky would have gone on, but Tony cut him off by hauling Bucky up far enough to kiss him. Tony's free hand tweaked at a nipple and Bucky choked on his next breath, his hips thrusting down to grind his hard cock against the covers, smearing them with precome. Steve spared a moment to be glad he didn't have to worry about laundering them, then did as Bucky'd suggested.

He took Tony's index finger into his mouth, glad Tony hadn't just been working on one of his cars, and nipped at the pad. The rest of Tony's fingers twitched against his jaw, and Steve took that for a good sign. He shifted his grip to Tony's palm, and ducked his head a little farther. Tony's finger tasted of iron anyway, and Steve thought he caught a hint of the cologne that had teased him so effectively before.

Using his grip he pushed Tony's finger deeper into his mouth, feeling it twitch and curl against his tongue and unable to stop the moan that the feeling pulled out of him, he started treating it like he usually did Bucky's cock, pressing it against the roof of his mouth, curling his tongue around it, sucking on it, letting his teeth graze the skin just enough to feel. Tony squirmed with each new sensation, and Steve jolted when he felt a hand cup his cock through his pants, sending a shock of heat up his spine.

Letting the finger fall back out of his mouth, he threw his head back and took a deep shuddering breath.

When he could focus again, Bucky caught his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "Ain't'cha gonna take off your clothes, Punk?"

"Yeah," Tony put in, breathless and slightly hoarse, "get naked. C'mon."

He didn't really want to let go but he knew that doing it would get him an even better reward. Steve forced his spine straight and stood. His pants constricted him almost painfully, and he hurriedly worked them open. Not bothering to bite back the sigh of relief as his pants came free and he shoved them off his hips, Steve reached over his shoulder then yanked his shirt off as he kicked his pants into a corner of the room. The shirt followed, and then he was left in nothing but his boxers.

Bucky smirked at him. "Enjoying yourself, Steve?"

Tony snorted. "Better be," he very pointedly borrowed Bucky's words. "I sure am."

Steve peeled his underthings off too, then shrugged, tossing them after the rest of his clothes to land in an untidy heap. "Oh, I am. Definitely."

As he settled himself again, sitting by Tony's hips, this time rather than by his shoulder, and picked up where he'd left off, Bucky flicked open the bottle of lube and made a pleased sound when Tony's whole body reacted to the sound, knowing what was coming.

"Seriously. Cockteases." He commented. "You're worse than... fuck, worse than anyone I can remember."

Transferring his hold to Tony's wrist, making sure that the grip was light and easy to get out of, if Tony felt the need, but firm enough to keep Tony from accidentally punching him in the face if he found a ticklish spot, Steve began working his way across Tony's hand and, eventually, down the length of Tony's forearm with lips, teeth, and tongue.

A sensitive spot at the tip of Tony's little finger made him whine high in his throat, and Bucky used the moment of distraction to his advantage.

"Fuck," Tony gritted out, his free hand coming up to tangle in Steve's hair and tug, "you're sure not making it easy to hold back."

"That means we're doing something right," Bucky replied, sounding like he needed to come, himself and was only just about holding onto his control.

Steve wasn't much better off, and he knew it. It wouldn't take much to set him off, at this point. The only thing in his favor was that neither Tony nor Bucky was anywhere near his cock. He nipped at the inside of Tony's elbow then soothed the skin with lips and tongue careful not to bruise the delicate flesh. "The longer you can hold off the bigger the payoff."

Tony's hand clenched in his hair, and the sting made Steve hiss even as it sent a jolt through him.

Bucky sounded gleeful when he commented, "So that's what he looks like when you find his prostate."

Steve laughed, knowing it sounded breathless. "But I didn't get to see it," he pointed out, egging Bucky on as he raised his head.

"Watch," Bucky told him.

Tony's expression went vaguely resigned, for all that he wanted what Bucky to do just what he was promising. Steve knew Tony was desperate to come, wanted it enough that he was all but gasping for air and he couldn't hold still. Bucky was allowing the squirming and the way Tony was grinding down on his hand, where it was buried inside Tony. Bucky could have pinned Tony to the bed handily, without breaking a sweat, but he wanted Tony to have the freedom to move and just live in the moment.

Steve could see the moment Tony broke. His breathing had been fast and harsh, but when Bucky used his strong fingers to press against that point inside, more firmly this time than before, Tony seized up. His back arched and his muscles went taut. His jaw clenched unconsciously and he seemed to hold his breath for a moment that lasted more than a minute, and then he was coming in long thick stripes all over his abs and chest with a wordless shout.

Bucky didn't just let him come down, though. He brought his left hand up and wrapped it carefully around Tony cock, letting the chill of the metal send a convulsive shudder through Tony and using it to gently wring Tony dry.

Steve could only bite his lip and watch, and feel more than a little bit jealous that he hadn't been the one to break Tony's control.

When Bucky finally released him, Tony seemed to melt bonelessly into the sheets. "Fuuuuuuuuck," he groaned. "I'm not gonna be able to move before dinner."

Working his fingers free, Bucky huffed, "That's okay. You stay there. Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve wasn't sure he'd be able to think coherently enough to answer whatever question Bucky had for him. Not after that little performance.

"You're right on the edge yourself, ain't'cha?" Bucky said eyeing him.

Steve nodded. "Won't take much."

"Think you could come untouched?" Bucky suggested.

"Maybe." Steve felt his cock twitch at the idea. "You want it that way?"

"Hands on the bed," Bucky demanded, by way of answer. Tony swore, but Steve wasn't paying attention to him at the moment. He was more focused on the way Bucky was staring him down, eyes dark and expression oh-so-promising.

Steve took a hitching breath then followed directions, sitting on his heels and wrapping his hands around bunches of the covers. He let his eyes slide closed for a moment, trying to gather his composure a little and get himself into the right mindset. He didn't manage every time, but this experiment had him closer to coming than usual. "You gonna help me along?"

"Damned right I will," Bucky purred, and Steve felt Bucky's breath caress his ear.

Steve hadn't felt the mattress shift, and shit, that was part of what he loved about this new Bucky. Bucky had become much more than just his lover and the one constant in his life. He'd become an equal, someone Steve didn't have to hold back his strength around, and someone Steve could count on to have his back always.

Bucky's hands came up to run over his flanks and his chest, staying carefully away from his cock, and Bucky added, "You know, the best thing about this is that I can tell you exactly what I want to do for the next round, and all you can do is listen."

Steve huffed at him. "Can do more than that," he disagreed, but the rest of what he'd wanted to say eluded him. Bucky plastered himself along the length of his back. The move left his hard cock tucked between the cheeks of Steve's ass, the head nudging at the hollow of Steve's lower back and leaving smears of precome that Steve could feel.

"I'm so wet just thinking about it," Bucky told him, just to make him bite at his lip. Tony made a choked sound and muttered something that sounded like more swears. Bucky ignored him and went on, "I want to put you on your back and fold you in half. You're so ridiculously flexible. I love that. Everyone who looks at you, they see the muscles, the agility. But they don't see this side of you."

He bit at the lobe of Steve's ear before licking his way down to the curve where neck met shoulder and setting his teeth there for a moment. "They don't see how much you love taking orders. They don't see how much it turns you on to have me all over you like this. They don't know how much you love having my cock in your mouth."

Steve groaned and his hips jerked, remembering the feeling of having Bucky on his tongue and the feeling of arousal it gave him every time. "Bucky, come on."

Bucky rubbed himself against his back, and Steve pushed back into the touch, wanting more. "I want to fold you in half and fuck you through the mattress," Bucky growled in his ear, making Steve gasp. He could feel it looming, feel the orgasm hanging just out of his reach.

"I'd open you up slow until you were begging me for it, until you were screaming," Bucky told him, "and I wouldn't let you touch yourself. You'd be at my mercy, and I wouldn't let you come until I was damned good and ready for it. Until I could look at you and do it with nothing more than a bit of touch and my voice, like this."

"Bucky! Oh god!" Steve let his head fall back onto Bucky's shoulder and just let go of all the tight control he'd been exerting over himself to get to this point. He _wanted_ to come, wanted it so badly he could almost reach out and take it.

That was it. Bucky could tell, too. He added, "I love the way you taste, you know. Half the time, that's what gets me off."

It was like flipping a switch. The world faded away in a haze of pleasure as he fell over the knife edge he'd been walking.

Awareness eventually returned and brought with it the knowledge that Bucky had come all over his back and Tony was staring at them like he'd had some kind of sexual epiphany.

"God damn," Tony said after a long moment. "That was stupidly hot."

Bucky sniggered at him. "Knew this'd be worth it. We need to clean up."


	3. Epilogue

It sounded totally crazy, but Steve blamed everything about his current relationship on Bucky's phone's autocorrect. He'd never have dared to dream it was possible, but somehow their arrangement with Tony had lasted a week, then two, then a month, and now they were staring down their first anniversary.

Technology had brought him most of the tragedies in his life, but it was also responsible for the best things. If he hadn't let a Stark inject him with Erskine's Serum he wouldn't be alive now. If Zola hadn't done the same to Bucky, his best friend would long have been lost to him. If Tony hadn't been good enough to miniaturise his arc reactor with scraps, he would have been dead years ago.

Steve knew the smile on his face was sappy as hell as he watched his lovers sleep.

Technology was sure a mixed blessing, but it was worth it in the long run.

Even if it did mean having to proofread your texts.


End file.
